Lay Me To Sleep
by Sweet Misa
Summary: Spike gets his love a little surprise only to find that a vision of a surprising future envelops her.


Disclaimer: Characters not mine (save for one) all belong to his inhuman glory. Joss Whedon.

Author's Note: A sort of prequel to a story I am currently writing. Enjoy.

**Lay Me To Sleep**

"All dead things in their place." Drusilla cooed in her oddly anal tone that was weighing heavily on Spike's mind recently.

Spike watched from the bed of white lace and silk. His lover cradled one of her injured dolls. She hushed the doll tying a red ribbon around its silent mouth. He let his lips turn up in a desperate smile. Even though Dru's prattles could drive Spike up the wall at times her innocent sweet behavior made him love her even more.

"Miss Edith is a naughty example to the rest of the children." Drusilla stated turning her in the opposite direction. The man lifted himself up on his elbows letting his eyes watch her slowly. Her grace was obvious when placing the porcelain object carefully about the other dolls.

"And why is that love?" He asked slowly bringing himself to his feet. His boots hit against the floor with a quaint thud. He came behind her hugging her waist. His hands clasped around her body pressing his chin on her shoulder. She purred softly.

"Because she doesn't tell me what I want. Not like the good children." She tapped Miss Edith's temple. "She tells me all your games will be spoiled. Like rotted apples at the carnival." She wiped the hair from the doll's face. Curly wisps shaded her delicious rosy cheeks.

"Not very nice now is she?" Spike called into her ear. He nibbled against her ear flicking her tongue against the ear lob. Again she purred like a soft playful kitten. "What do the other dollies say to please you?" He wondered softly letting her simmer in thought.

"They tell me all the nasty things that happen. All the bad things. All the dead things. Staying still in their place." She pressed her cheek to his rubbing him like a soft innocent little tabby. "Like all dead things should."

"All?" He asked wondering what she meant. Her smile crawled across her lips. Her fingers trailed across her lover's hands breathing in slowly letting her eyes float to a new and small vision. Her painted black nails tickled his flesh in an odd way.

"No, not us of course." She swayed slowly in his arms. "We're special little things, you and I. All warm and full of delicious treats. I can see you'll get me something for my tummy soon." Laughter erupted from Spike's throat.

"Something warm and hot I reckon." He told her kissing against her soft neck. "Is that what my princess wants?"

"A good treat that will keep the princess happy." She stated with a nod. She spun in his arms reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek. She went on her toes to whisper in his ear. "And when the prince returns with the delicious snack the princess will give him a better treat." Suggestion and seduction clammered in her throat.

"Your prince will comply." He stated letting his lips tickle against his love's lips. Only a tease. A lingering touch. "A tasty little-" Drusilla pressed her finger against her Spike's lips.

"Shh," She quieted him slowly. "Let it be a surprise my sweet boy." His laugh tickled against his lips as he spun Dru onto the bed, laying her down softly.

"Alright, a surprise then." He told her straddling her slightly. Dru cooed like the manic woman she was. "Something good enough for a great reward."

"And you shall get yours my delightful prince." Her hand reached out to stroke his cheek. Her thumb wiped against his lower lip. "My dark prince. Return to me soon." He lifted her hand to his lips kissing her softly. He shifted himself up letting his body pry away from his love to retrieve her wish.

--

Spike's fingers trailed along the edge of the swing. The chain rattled softly against the night air. The air satisfied every nerve in the vampire's body. He felt his body shift in an odd way smelling the scent caught up in the wind. Slowly he followed it letting his leather duster trail softly behind him.

She sat alone on the edge of the sidewalk. The blonde's head tilted sideways trying to sense or hear what the girl was about. Soft sobs cradled the air around her. He watched her hand wipe across her eyes. Spike only saw her back which was covered in curly reddish brown curls to the middle of her back. Pieces of paper floated across the air around her. She muttered some words that told the vampire she was not very confident in herself.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked wondering over to the girl. She looked up at him and instantly Spike knew that this was the girl for Dru.

Her hair lay in thick curls around her perfect round face that was as soft and flushed as an angel. Her eyes were large with sparkling blue envy. Her makeup was light against her powder white face. Freckles speckled her cheeks and nose lightly. Her lips were a rosy red dazzling in the moonlight. She wore a dress that Spike knew would fit his Drusilla. It was a dark red with glistening black flowers around the corset like top. The bottom skirt was coarse and darker then the top almost black.

"They," She paused looking away from him. Her fingers scooped up the rest of paper pieces. "Don't understand." She whispered softly wiping away her tears.

"They? Who are they?" Spike usually didn't speak to anyone he gave to his Dru for too long, but he saw something in this young girl that he recalled in himself. Something old and forgotten.

"They all laughed when I read them. I'm worthless." Spike caught an eye of what it was. A half written poem crumbled up into pieces. His unbeating heart went out to her. Too bad she'd be dead soon or maybe that was a good thing.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked standing over her as if he were a god. "That you aren't worth their time? That you are worthless?" She shrugged letting her face turn away from him.

"There isn't a point in living if I can't have anyone to approve of me." She was begging for it. Death. He wondered if Dru would want to give it to her. His ears listened to her heart. It was a lie and he grinned.

"Want me to put you to sleep for good love?" Her bright blue eyes flashed up at him. He found them rather eerie. "Lay you to rest? Let all the pain seep from your poor riddled body?" He smoothed his hand across her shoulder almost in a comforting gesture. He saw her swallow letting the fear rise.

"Lay me down." She whispered turning away from him. "Lay me to waste. Let all my fears escape from this place. Because death keeps company with marvelous men. And tomorrow I will see my love again." He watched her carefully as she sobbed once more.

He yanked her up with a quick pull. Her body shook with fear, but Spike didn't mind. She'd be dead soon enough.

--

Drusilla curled her fingers around the doll's hair. Blonde curls in waves shadowed her fingers and eyes. The vision of the blonde hair girl whirled in her mind. The air was thick around her as Dru stared into space wondering who the blonde and blue flash was.

"I've got a surprise for you kitten." She was facing away from the sound. She tilted her ready to look. "Don't peek." She giggled placing her hands on her eyes as her fingers let go of the blonde doll. She spun not looking at her treat or her love.

"Spike, I can smell it. It makes my mouth water. My tummy grumble. It sings you know. Give me the treat." She swayed to the silent song still covering her eyes.

"You want to look now, poodle? It's so very special." Drusilla flickered her eyes open seeing the dark red beauty in Spike's arms. Dru gasped at the sight of the dress. "Fancy it pet?"

"Oh it's delicious." She cooed stepping forward to curl her fingers around the girl's hair. "Everything around her hums death. She's had it on her mind for so long. Little girl playing with knives. Don't fret. I'll make you all death and pebbles."

Spike stepped away letting his love change her features and sink her teeth into the beauty, who wanted nothing more than to run. She thrashed against Dru, but the woman held her tight draining her of her blood until she stopped moving. Dru dropped her slowly. Her vampire face disappeared when the girl hit the floor.

"All gone." She started to lick her lips of extra blood, but Spike stepped forward to lick it for her. Drusilla giggled a bit under his tongue.

"Very good my sweet." He kissed and sucked against her lip loving the taste of the girl on Dru.

"Tastes like lemon custard and sugar. I liked her, my dark prince." She kissed him hard letting her lips explore the delicious center of his mouth.

"Does the prince get his reward?" He wondered kissing her neck softly.

Drusilla paused. Her body became very still as she watched the vision that came slowly to her mind. Her bright eyes stared into the empty dark corner of the room softly. She witnessed the blonde girl swirling with dangerous energy. She flew across the night air fast. Like a coyote on the hunt. Her long blonde hair spun as she raced. She was lively and free. And Drusilla found herself smiling. When the girl paused she saw it.

Her hair glistened, light, long, and a platinum blonde. Her eyes were large and hazel almost the same as her own. Her body was a dangerous weapon that stung the night air. Drusilla knew when her eyes floated who she was. She was hers. She was Spike's. She was coming. Not soon, but someday she would know her.

"What is it pet?" Spike asked hugging his love around her waist. "Did you have a vision?"

"The air. It cuts like a knife when she is near. The girl. Danger and bold. Young and sweet." She reached out as if she could touch the girl that lingered in her mind.

"Slayer?" He wondered aloud, but Drusilla merely shook her head. "Then who?"

"Don't worry Spike." She turned in his arms pressing her fingers to his lips. "Princesses always have a way with these sorts of things. She'll be perfect. A sweet little bird. I just know it." Spike was going to speak again, but Drusilla covered his lips with a hard impulsive kiss. "Would my prince like his reward?"

"Yes, Princess." He cooed playing her game. She pushed him onto the bed with all the force she had. Being weak it wasn't too much. Her body engulfed his and so did her mind. Her lips tackled him with a force that would harm even the most wicked of vampires.

She wouldn't talk about the blonde bird again for some years. She would never see her either, but Drusilla had her ways. She knew despite it all her little bird would be safe. Somehow.


End file.
